1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of dishwashers and specifically to an insulation mounting assembly therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dishwashers and other washing devices commonly include a molded or formed enclosure in which washing occurs. The enclosure is typically a cubic shape having an open front. To limit the escape of noise and heat from the enclosure, insulation is provided on an external surface of the enclosure. The insulation is generally provided on the top and opposing sides of the enclosure and may also be provided on the rear and bottom. The insulation is provided as a sheet or batt of insulating material, such as fiberglass, adapted to be secured on the enclosure. An example of such insulation is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,106 and 5,044,705 to Nelson, which are incorporated herein by reference.
The insulation is secured to the enclosure a number of different ways. For example, a bar or strap is placed over lower ends of the insulation. Ends of the strap are secured to tabs extending from the enclosure by a polypropylene clip projecting through the strap and engaging in a hole through the tab, as shown in FIG. 1. Another manner of mounting the insulation is shown in FIG. 2. Mounting holes are provided near lower ends of the insulation. The holes fit over hooks projecting from the sides of the enclosure.
Still, the need remains for a simple means of mounting the insulation on the enclosure. The mounting should be inexpensive and easy to manufacture while securely holding the insulation on the enclosure. The tub and insulation should be easy to assemble and should resist inadvertent removal of the insulation.